enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and Kurt
Henry and Kurt is the 23rd episode of the second season. Plot Henry and his driver are admiring the beautiful forest, which they often visit on their way home from their day's work. Before leaving, Henry's driver reminds him that what's here today might not always be there tomorrow. Later that evening, The Fat Controller walks in the rain towards Carlo Debris's office in the Lumberyard. Debris has recently taken in Dex and Winslow, the pigeon hunters from a while back, as his bodyguards, and they threaten the Fat Controller with their firearms at Carlo's request upon his arrival. However, the weapons are lowered when the Fat Controller offers a deal. As the two are both in precarious financial situations, the Fat Controller offers Carlo a piece of land located in a particular forest nearby. The next morning, Henry heads through the forest with a passenger excursion before he hears the sounds of machines cutting down trees in the forest. At the main yard, Carlo hurls insults at Stanley and Hank, and orders them to haul some lumber. Kurt then greets the group, and heads off to cut down some trees. Henry passes the main yard and becomes angry at Kurt and tells him that he has gone too far before calling him a monster. At Crovan's Gate Yards, Henry tells his predicament to Hiro and Stanley before the Fat Controller and Winston arrive. Henry tells Sir Topham Hatt that he thinks that this is wrong, and he states that he will never look the other way. The Fat Controller nonetheless orders Henry to depart for the Lumberyard the next day. The next day at the Lumberyard, Carlo dances to French Opera in his office before shooting his record player in shock when a lumberjack confronts him. Meanwhile, Henry angrily confronts Kurt, telling him that he should feel like a monster. Kurt replies that he is only doing his job, as cutting down trees is what he was built for. As Henry continues to demonize him, Kurt leaves upset by his words, and Henry's driver attempts to talk some sense into him before Henry ventures further into the Lumberyard. In the main yard later that afternoon, Carlo insults Kurt and throws a wrench at him before the Fat Controller arrives. Carlo orders Kurt to back up, but the large machine almost falls off a large rock face. Several lumberjacks connect a chain from Kurt to Hank, who attempts to pull Kurt up, but Kurt almost pulls the both of them off the cliff with his weight. Henry arrives and helps pull Kurt and Hank up off the cliff, back to solid ground. A very conflicted Henry leaves. Hank questions why Henry was so indifferent to saving Kurt, Kurt replies that Henry didn't want to save him. But instead of letting him fall, Henry chose to let go of his grudge momentarily to save a fellow machine. Hank responds by calling Henry an enterprising engine. In an epilogue, Duck and Harvey chat about a new engine, Stafford, who has accidentally collapsed a shed onto Splatter and Dodge, while Derek and Carlo look on. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Duck * Harvey * Stanley * Hank * Hiro * Derek * Splatter and Dodge * Winston * Stafford * Kurt * The Fat Controller * Carlo Debris * Moxie Balderdash * Dex and Winslow (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * D199 (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Proteus (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Avon Sharp (cameo) * Rosamund Hatchet (cameo) Trivia * This episode's promo is titled "Carlo and Henry's Operatic Lament." * This episode was meant to appear after Blunderbuss. However, EE93 decided to re-work some things and adapted it for later on. * This episode marks Stafford's first speaking roles in Enterprising Engines. It is also technically Harvey's first speaking role as well, although he had a speaking role in the remastered version of Dodge, which was released later on. * A still from this episode featuring Henry and Thomas was used as a promo picture for Improvisation on EnterprisingEngine93's channel, but it was soon changed. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-07-12_at_2.25.33_PM.png|Sir Topham Hatt, Carlo, Dex, and Winslow. Henry in the forest.jpeg Carlo Debris in Gypsy Drag?!.jpg|Carlo in gypsy drag. Henry and Sidney.jpg|Henry is woken up by his driver while Sidney passes them. Carlo Debris dancing like no one's watching.jpg|Carlo dancing in his office. Henry and Hiro idle.jpg|Henry and Hiro. The_Fat_Controller,_Winston,_Kurt,_and_Carlo_Debris.jpg Henry at Sodor Logging Co..jpg|Henry outside Sodor Logging Co. Splatter and Dodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge. Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver, Splatter, and Dodge in the Marshalling Shed. Hiro.jpg ImprovisationPromo.jpg The record player.jpg|Carlo's record player. Billy and Kurt.jpg|Billy and Kurt. Carlo and Dex and Winslow as well.jpg|Carlo, Dex, and Winslow. Luke passing.jpg|Henry, Hiro, Luke, and Stanley. Lumberyard Marshaling Yard .jpg|Splatter, Dodge, and Jack. Winston.jpg|Winston and The Fat Controller. Stanley,_Hank,_Splatter,_Carlo_Debris,_Dex_and_Winslow.jpg|Splatter, Hank, Stanley, Carlo, Dex and Winslow. Dex_shoots_up_in_the_air.jpg|Dex shoots up in the air. KurtLayingPrecariously.png|Kurt teetering precariously. Henry passing a water tower.jpg Henry going down the line!.jpg Jack Henry Rocky.jpg Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg Thomas Henry Daisy.jpg Henry Hiro Stanley Winston.jpg Henry Hiro Proteus.jpg You're in the way, Kurt!.jpg Derek Carlo Debris Dex Winslow.jpg Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg D199 and Hiro and Henry.jpg Derek.jpg Rough and tumble lumberjack.jpg Moxie Balderdash .jpg Stafford is aplogetic.jpg Stafford surveys the damage.jpg The shed collapses!.jpg|Stafford knocks down the shed Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg Henry and Stanley in the lumberyard.jpg Hank rescues Kurt .jpg|Hank helps to rescue Kurt|link=Kurt Duck and Harvey repairing.jpg Duck and Harvey converse.jpg Duck Harvey Repair.jpg MPSLumberjack.png Hank says quit yanking my chain.jpg Hank the american engine.jpg CarloHankandStanley.png CarloDexWinslowKurtHank.png Stanley Dodge Rosamund.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes